The Panda and the Tiger
by thewolf14
Summary: Tigress kidnapped. Only one explanation Tai Lung and his new apprentice Tybain. Its up to Po and the others to save her from Tai Lung and his New evil plan. Revised Chapter 1!
1. The Kidnapping

Okay to begin with this is my first Kung Fu Panda story so give me some slack k.

I got this idea from health class, we were talking about drinking and its effects. So im going shut up and start the story.

The day was calm, the jade palace was quiet. Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane were sitting at the table, Po was making his noodle soup for them.

"Okay 6 noodle soups fo… where's Tigress?" Po asked.

"She said she needs some fresh air, she was a little depressed." Viper said.

"I've never seen Tigress as sad as she was." Crane added.

"Should we go check on her?" Po asked "no knowing Tigress she'll be fine." Viper told him.

They began to eat, one bowl sat cold on the table.

Tigress was in a small bar in the village.

"Bartender hit me again!" Tigress said.

A Wolf turned around, "But this is your 14th one master Tigress!"

"I said hit me again!" she shouted out loud and hit the table she was using.

"Okay, Okay!" He said. HE gave her another bottle.

"So Why are so upset today?" The Wolf asked.

"None of your buisn…es bar ... tender!!" She tried to spit out but was to drunk. She got up and attempted to get back to the jade palace.

Back at the jade palace Po was attempting to complete the five training courses but had some success, but was hit in the face by a swing wooden block. Po flew into the wall.

Monkey and Crane helped in get out of the wall.

"I think that's enough training for today okay." Crane said.

"Ya" Po answered back

"Hey guys, how's it going [hiccup] my friends [hiccup, hey look its my little love buddy panda. How's going Mo!" She was drunk and was having a hard time speaking to the five.

Po was a little surprised as she pounced one him and cuddled with him like a teddy bear

"Tigress are you drunk?" Mantis asked her.

She let go and got up "Me drunk, noooooo, I'm just fine see." She said jumping and trying to land, but failed.

They helped Tigress get to her bed. She laid down. "I'm telling you I'm fine … I'm not [hiccup] not drun!" She had fallen asleep. As the rest of them looked at her and left to do other things.

Po was in his room. He had pictures of his dad, him and some of his friends, him and the five and one of him with tigress. But he didn't have it hung up it was faced downward on his shelf. He hated it, He was smiling while she was frowning and looked angry at him, she still had a grip on him, and she still treated him like a lazy weird looking giant panda in the words of tigress.

He had a small collection of his items from his old room at his dad's house.

He fell asleep.

'_things well clear up tomorrow hopefully, I lest I hope.' _Po thought as he drifted to sleep.

Shifu was by the sacred peach tree. He was in deep meditation. _'What is this? This vision… it must be a sign of a new threat."_

Shifu got up and headed back to the palace. He was going to take a rest, then consult with the five and the dragon warrior.

Tai Lung got up from his chair. He had broken out of prison recently. He had a hide out in the deepest part of the mountains.

"Tybain!" Tai Lung shouted out

A Wolf appeared from the darkness at the blink of an eye.

"Yes?" The Wolf said. He had black cloths on, he had the appearance of an assassin, he had sword on his back, and a pouch of small knives and shurikan star's.

"I have a new job for you my apprentice." Tai Lung said darkly

"Name the mission." Tybain said

Tai Lung told the assassin his dark deeds.

A new day arose. Shifu went through the palace hall and awoke the five even Po woke up. But Tigress didn't. "Tigress! Wake up!" Shifu called

Shifu opened the door. Tigress was awake but had the one thing drinkers always get. Hangovers.

As the morning ended Tigress's hangover left her.

Shifu told the students about the vision he had. The students began training harder.

They had trained Day to Dinner. They were waiting on Po to finish his noodles and his secret new recipe no one had yet.

A dark figure ran from roof to roof jumping and trying to be as quiet as he could.

He saw the gate to the Jade Palace. He ran to about the middle of the stairs and then leaped and did a flip and ran into the palace.

He looked around, he was looking for a certain item. He fount the sword of hero's.

"I guess a souvenir wouldn't hurt." Tybain said. He grabbed the sword. He got ready to leave but was kicked in the back. This sent him flying into the wall.

"Put the sword back." Tigress Yelled. It was the Five and the dragon warrior.

"Are you the Dragon Warrior?" The wolf asked

"I am!" Po yelled.

"This should be fun then." The wolf said.

The Wolf ran at the five and threw 7 kunai knives at the dragon warrior, but Po jumped out of the way.

Crane came from the sky and dived at the wolf. He hit the wolf but Tybain swiftly hit crane with his sword, he threw crane toward the wall, he was saved by monkey he grabbed crane and set him down.

Viper and monkey attacked. Monkey threw Viper at Tybain. She constricted his hand, she started punching him and then monkey kicked him into the floor.

They all regrouped next to the injured crane.

The Wolf tried to get up and slowly did.

He got up and did a couple of signs. He disappeared from there sight.

He was behind them and Po pushed them out of the way as he kicked Po in the back of his neck. Po fell to the ground.

Tigress saw this and tried to save him. But He Tybain did a nerve attack on Tigress.

"Tai Lung should be happy with a prisoner." She picked Her up and disappeared from sight.

Tigress was captured!

Well what do you think please review my story k thanks

Wolf out


	2. The Kidnapping revised

Okay to begin with this is my first Kung Fu Panda story so give me some slack k.

I tried to give my story a little more detail, and thanks to **just 2 dream of you **for the review and the help, I'm always finding room for improvement. Thanks again

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The day was calm, the jade palace was quiet. Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane were sitting at the table, Po was making his noodle soup for them.

"Okay 6 noodle soups fo… where's Tigress?" Po asked.

"She said she needs some fresh air, she was a little depressed." Viper said.

"I've never seen Tigress as sad as she was." Crane added.

"Should we go check on her?" Po asked "no knowing Tigress she'll be fine." Viper told him.

'_Well, she must have a good reason to be gone for dinner.' Po thought_

They began to eat, one bowl sat cold on the table.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tigress was in a small bar in the village. Her eyes were bloodshot.

She didn't have her usual calmness she looked jittery. She had a beer bottle in hand.

'_Stupid Po! this is all his fault. He was the one who embarrassed me in front of the whole village. He has the __**NERVE to hug me in front of the crowd, but he was warm… NO Tigress you can't love that fat lazy lump off a panda. Though he always try's to be nice to me and smiles. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!'**_

As she got up and went to the bars front bar seats some people started snickering at her.

"Bartender hit me again!" Tigress said.

A Wolf turned around, "But this is your 14th one master Tigress!"

"I said hit me again!" she shouted out loud and hit the table she was using.

"Okay, Okay!" He said. HE gave her another bottle.

"So Why are so upset today?" The Wolf asked.

"None of your buisn…es bar ... tender!!" She tried to spit out but was to drunk. She got up and attempted to get back to the jade palace.

She turned around and said "Just for the record Po and I are not dating, I'm baring his Children!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back at the jade palace Po was attempting to complete the five training courses but had some success, but was hit in the face by a swing wooden block. Po flew into the wall.

Monkey and Crane helped in get out of the wall.

"I think that's enough training for today okay." Crane said.

"Ya" Po answered back

"Hey guys, how's it going [hiccup] my friends [hiccup, hey look its my little love buddy panda. How's going Mo!" She was drunk and was having a hard time speaking to the five.

Po was a little surprised as she pounced one him and cuddled with him like a teddy bear

"Tigress are you drunk?" Mantis asked her.

She let go and got up "Me drunk, noooooo, I'm just fine see." She said jumping and trying to land, but failed.

They helped Tigress get to her bed. She laid down. "I'm telling you I'm fine … I'm not [hiccup] not drun!" She had fallen asleep. As the rest of them looked at her and left to do other things.

Po was in his room. He had pictures of his dad, him and some of his friends, him and the five and one of him with tigress. But he didn't have it hung up it was faced downward on his shelf. He hated it, He was smiling while she was frowning and looked angry at him, she still had a grip on him, and she still treated him like a lazy weird looking giant panda in the words of tigress.

He had a small collection of his items from his old room at his dad's house.

He fell asleep.

'_things well clear up tomorrow hopefully, I lest I hope.' _Po thought as he drifted to sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shifu was by the sacred peach tree. He was in deep meditation. _'What is this? This vision… it must be a sign of a new threat."_

He saw the village in flames, crying and blood everywhere. He had saw Tai Lung, A Dark figure and an army of demons

Shifu got up and headed back to the palace. He was going to take a rest, then consult with the five and the dragon warrior.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tai Lung got up from his chair. He had broken out of prison recently. He had a hide out in the deepest part of the mountains. He had a throne made from stone. Thousands of colorful potions and bubbling liquids

"Tybain!" Tai Lung shouted out

A Wolf appeared from the darkness at the blink of an eye.

"Yes?" The Wolf said. He had black cloths on, he had the appearance of an assassin, he had sword on his back, and a pouch of small knives and shurikan star's.

"I have a new job for you my apprentice." Tai Lung said darkly

"Name the mission." Tybain said

Tai Lung told the assassin his dark deeds.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A new day arose. Shifu went through the palace hall and awoke the five even Po woke up. But Tigress didn't. "Tigress! Wake up!" Shifu called

Shifu opened the door. Tigress was awake but had the one thing drinkers always get. Hangovers.

As the morning ended Tigress's hangover left her.

Shifu told the students about the vision he had.

"My Students, I think a new threat is coming. I had a vision of Tai Lung, A dark figure beside him and an army of demons in the valley of peace, we must be prepared."

"Does that crazy snow leopard ever leave us alone!?"

The students began training harder.

They had trained Day to Dinner. They were waiting on Po to finish his noodles and his secret new recipe no one had yet.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After Dinner every one headed to the sleeping corner.

Knock, Knock. "Po you got a minute?" It was Tigress.

"Sure Tigress What's up?" Po said as he opened the door.

"Po, listen…" Tigress started.

'_come on Tigress say it! It only 3 words.'_

"Po I… I.. Lo.." She studerd.

"Tigress I under stand it all… You love my new noodle recipe!" Po shouted.

"No you idiot!" She hit him. "I Love You!!!" Tigress yelled out to him.

"Tigress I love you too." Po said.

Tigress smashed her lips in to his lips. He loved it. Her mouth tasted of peach's.

"Wow!" Po said

Smash!

Some one was breaking in!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A dark figure ran from roof to roof jumping and trying to be as quiet as he could.

He saw the gate to the Jade Palace. He ran to about the middle of the stairs and then leaped and did a flip and ran into the palace.

He looked around, he was looking for a certain item. He fount the sword of hero's.

"I guess a souvenir wouldn't hurt." Tybain said. He grabbed the sword. He got ready to leave but was kicked in the back. This sent him flying into the wall.

"Put the sword back." Tigress Yelled. It was the Five and the dragon warrior.

"Are you the Dragon Warrior?" The wolf asked

"I am!" Po yelled.

"This should be fun then." The wolf said.

The Wolf ran at the five and threw 7 kunai knives at the dragon warrior, but Po jumped out of the way.

Crane came from the sky and dived at the wolf. He hit the wolf but Tybain swiftly hit crane with his sword, he threw crane toward the wall, he was saved by monkey he grabbed crane and set him down.

Viper and monkey attacked. Monkey threw Viper at Tybain. She constricted his hand, she started punching him and then monkey kicked him into the floor.

They all regrouped next to the injured crane.

The Wolf tried to get up and slowly did.

He got up and did a couple of signs. He disappeared from there sight.

He was behind them and Po pushed them out of the way as he kicked Po in the back of his neck. Po fell to the ground.

Tigress saw this and tried to save him. But He Tybain did a nerve attack on Tigress.

"Tai Lung should be happy with a prisoner." She picked Her up and disappeared from sight.

Tigress was captured!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well what do you think please review my story k thanks

Wolf out


End file.
